Dans les geôles
by Eolane
Summary: OS - Malik est jugé coupable du meurtre de Sef. Court POV depuis son arrestation jusqu'à son emprisonnement.


**Bonjour le fandom ! Voici un petit POV centré sur Malik, au moment où il est emprisonné à Masyaf. Ça trainait dans mes fichiers depuis un moment, et je me suis enfin décidée à le finir et à le publier. En espérant que ça vous plaise !**

**Disclaimer habituel mais obligatoire : l'univers de AC ne m'appartient évidemment pas.**

**Artwork : par Mibu-no-ookami (deviantart)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**(PS : A ceux qui suivent Réceptacle, j'espère que ça vous aidera à patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre ahem xD MDR)  
**

* * *

« Je n'ai pas tué Sef ! »

Alors que ceux qui étaient jadis mes camarades m'empoignaient avec force, je hurlais encore :

« Je n'ai pas tué Sef ! »

Comment aurais-je pu ? Pourquoi aurais-je voulu tuer un enfant, le jeune fils de mon Mentor et ami de surcroît ?

« Malik Al-Sayf, disait Abbas alors qu'on me mettait à genoux, vous êtes accusé de fourberie, de trahison envers notre Ordre, et du meurtre de notre frère Sef Ibn-la'Ahad ».

Je me débattais, ivre de rage, clamant mon innocence. Mais ils étaient trop nombreux à me maîtriser.

« Tu mens !

-Des preuves ont été découvertes dans vos appartements ».

Sales chiens ! Ai-je l'air assez stupide pour m'endormir avec un couteau taché de sang sous l'oreiller ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide autour de moi : des têtes baissées, des regards honteux dissimulés dans l'ombre des capuchons blancs. Je n'avais qu'un accusateur contre cent assassins soumis.

Et pendant qu'Abbas ricanait, alors que tout le monde savait qu'il était l'auteur de cette boucherie, ses partisans me cognèrent et traînèrent à l'extérieur. Humilié, je roulai dans la boue, sous les yeux plein de larmes de ma femme désespérée, et ceux inquisiteurs de mon petit Tazim.

Ils me forcèrent à avouer un crime que je n'avais pas commis. Ils me maintinrent la tête sous l'eau, d'abord quelques secondes qui s'allongèrent en minutes. Ils recommencèrent, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je sois au bord de l'inconscience. Puisque je n'admettais toujours pas ma faute, ils me rouèrent de coups, ils m'écorchèrent la peau de centaines de lames affûtées, brisèrent les os de ma main dans l'étau, et, pis encore, jouèrent avec mon moignon et mille pointes acérées.

La torture dura une éternité ; plus je criais, plus ils riaient. J'ai fini par me taire, par manque de force plutôt que par bravoure. Chaque nerf n'était plus que souffrance, chaque sensation n'était que choc ou brûlure, mais on s'amuse moins avec un chiffon inerte qu'avec une bête qui a mal et se débat.

Et j'ai été faible. J'ai souhaité la mort et j'ai prié mon dieu avec ferveur pour que tout cela cesse. Alors j'ai dit que oui, j'étais le meurtrier qui s'en était pris au fils du grand Altaïr Ibn-la'Ahad.

« J'ai tué Sef ».

Qu'on me fiche la paix, à présent.

Quel naïf je fus ! J'ai cru qu'ils me tueraient. Qu'ils me transperceraient le cœur et que tout s'arrêterait enfin. A cet instant, je n'ai pas eu une seule pensée pour ma famille, pour la veuve et l'orphelin que j'allais laisser derrière moi. Lâche et égoïste, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, qu'à mon corps meurtri, une seconde fois rompu et sanguinolent. Je ne me suis ni battu pour eux, ni pour que justice soit faite. Je me hais pour ça ; si je sors vivant de ce complot, je pense ne jamais pouvoir les regarder à nouveau dans les yeux.

A mon grand étonnement, on a jeté ma carcasse à l'agonie dans une cellule, certainement afin que j'y crève de honte. C'était leur façon de me condamner à mort. Les barreaux de fer glacés seraient les seuls témoins de mon remord, insensible à mes supplications et à mes pleurs.

On m'a peu nourri, et on m'a presque oublié. Je n'ai pas encore compris pourquoi ils s'efforcent tous néanmoins de me garder en vie. Peut-être espèrent-ils que je sois exécuté par le Mentor lui-même, lorsque viendra son retour ? Le plus grand plaisir, la plus grande victoire d'Abbas sera de me voir décapité par l'homme que j'estime le plus en ce bas monde.

Depuis, j'attends. Abandonné au fin fond des geôles puantes de la forteresse, j'ai perdu la notion du temps. Je ne sais pas si, dehors, c'est le jour ou la nuit. Combien de jours, de mois, ou même d'années se sont écoulés depuis que l'on m'a emprisonné dans les ténèbres ? Depuis combien d'heures interminables suis-je vautré dans ma propre urine, à me demander si quelqu'un viendra me chercher ? Pitié, qu'on me libère, ou que la mort me prenne.

Dans les rares moments de lucidité qu'il me reste, lorsque la fièvre et la folie naissante ne me font pas délirer, je me demande, mon vieil ami, si tu as vent de ce qu'il se passe à Masyaf. Pardonne-moi de n'avoir pas su être à la hauteur de tes attentes pendant que tu parcours le monde, à la recherche de réponses à propos de ce mystérieux artefact, qui me semble bien être notre malédiction. Je me demande si toi aussi tu me condamneras, si tu croiras aux paroles vénéneuses d'Abbas lorsqu'il t'annoncera la mort de ton jeune fils, et qu'il me désignera coupable devant le mien.

Altaïr ! Où es-tu alors que la Confrérie a tant besoin de toi ?


End file.
